A Good Company
by babymoonlight
Summary: Wonwoo hanya ingin menonton Finding Dory dengan tenang.. [Seventeen. Meanie. Wonwoo!centric]


**A Good Company**

 **ONESHOT**

 **Cast:**

Wonwoo and Mingyu

slight!Seokmin, Minghao, Seungcheol and Soonyoung (mentioned). etc.

 **Genre:**

Drama, Not so romance, i'm not sure

 **Words Count:**

4651

 **Warning:**

BL, OOC (?), Kinda fast plot, Many many narration, Absurd, Wonwoo-focused, Wonwoo thinking a lot, Wonwoo everything

 _Enjoy~_

 _Hope you like it_

* * *

 **(Italic words are Wonwoo's thought ^^)**

 _maaf wonuya. aku disuruh ke kampus hari ini._

 _rabu depan aja gimana? :3_

 _._

Wonwoo menghela napas kecewa saat membaca balasan pesan dari sahabatnya, Soonyoung.

 _Padahal rasanya sulit sekali bahkan untuk mengajak saja. Lalu dia? Gampang sekali dia menolak ajakanku._

Wonwoo merengut di atas tempat tidurnya. Seharusnya ia tahu betapa sibuknya sahabatnya tersebut. Soonyoung termasuk tipe mahasiswa aktivis. Ia mengikuti banyak organisasi ataupun hal yang berbau non-akademik lainnya. Soonyoung tidak akan betah terlalu lama berada di dalam kelas (padahal ia harus rajin masuk kelas jika ingin cepat lulus). Setelah jam mata kuliah selesai, ia akan buru-buru keluar kelas untuk mengikuti kegiatan lain atau hanya sekedar nongkrong di tempat yang lebih nyaman (sering kali pun wonwoo diseret bersamanya dan ia hanya bisa pasrah).

Sedangkan Wonwoo? Tentu saja, ia adalah kebalikan dari segala sifat Soonyoung. Wonwoo adalah tipe orang yang lebih memilih tinggal di rumah memberikan makan kucingnya daripada mengikuti ajakan karaokean teman-temannya. Wonwoo tidak banyak bicara, canggung, hobi belajar, dan Wonwoo mencintai musik. Wonwoo suka melakukan _browsing_ lagu-lagu atau musik yang tidak banyak dikenal oleh orang lain selama berjam-jam dan mengapresiasi karya orang lain secara diam-diam.

Wonwoo tidak akan melemparkan pujian begitu saja kepada orang lain. Wonwoo tidak arogan. Ia hanya terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Namun Wonwoo juga adalah orang yang baik hati, yang akan lebih memikirkan perasaan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya. Wonwoo akan terus memikirkan bagaimana perasaan lawan bicaranya apabila ia merasa terlalu dingin dan judes kepada mereka. Dan bukannya mengucapkan maaf atau mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan, Wonwoo akan berusaha menunjukkan sikap yang ia harap dapat membuat lawan bicaranya mengerti bahwa ia mengapresiasi apa yang mereka lakukan padanya. Meskipun terkadang ia harus meringis di dalam hati saat melakukannya.

Wonwoo mendesah pelan.

 _Sekarang apa?_

Wonwoo (setelah perdebatan batin yang panjang) meminta Soonyoung untuk menemaninya menonton di bioskop hari ini. Namun Soonyoung tidak bisa, dan menawarkan hari lain untuk pergi bersama. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo bete.

Wonwoo gundah. Minggu depan ia akan disibukkan dengan ujian pertengahan semester sehingga minggu ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan ia untuk bersantai. Dan Wonwoo tidak ingin melewatkan film Finding Dory yang sedang tayang di bioskop saat ini.

Ya, meskipun penampilan sehari-harinya seakan-akan meneriakkan kata 'emo' dan hal gelap lainnya, Wonwoo adalah penggemar film animasi (dan beberapa genre film lainnya yang bersifat _soft_ ). Itu adalah salah satu sisi manis dari dirinya yang tidak jarang membuat Soonyoung ingin mengerutkan jari-jarinya akan rasa gemas yang membuncah. Tidak semua orang dapat melihat sisi manis dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

 _Wonwoo is a softie trapped in a cold dark looking person_ , suatu hari Soonyoung berkata, dan dihadiahi tatapan 'kau bercanda?' dari teman-teman kelasnya. Soonyoung tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut. _After all,_ hanya dialah yang lebih mengetahui bagaimana Wonwoo yang sebenarnya dibandingkan orang lain.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Wonwoo menimang-nimang apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Minggu depan ia tidak bisa menyempatkan diri untuk ke bioskop dan kemungkinan juga minggu depan adalah minggu terakhir film yang ingin ditontonnya diputar di bioskop. Dan Wonwoo tidak ingin melewatkannya. Ia sudah cukup menyesal melewatkan film Zootopia beberapa yang lalu karena tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk dan hal penting lainnya. Jadi Wonwoo bertekad untuk menonton yang satu ini. Mumpung ia sedang _free_.

Tapi ia tidak punya teman untuk diajak nonton bersama.

Bukan.

Ia tidak punya teman _yang berani_ ia ajak nonton bersama.

Dan Wonwoo pun merengek dalam hati.

Wonwoo percaya bahwa ia hanya memiliki Soonyoung selama ini, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang nyaman ia ajak bicara tanpa rasa canggung dan ragu. Meskipun begitu, Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo. Ia menganggap Soonyoung sahabat, tapi terkadang Wonwoo tetap merasa ragu untuk bertanya atau meminta sesuatu padanya. Ia merasa waktu Soonyoung (dan orang lain) terlalu berharga untuk meladeni dirinya. Tidak seharusnya ia membuat orang lain kerepotan karena dia. Wonwoo tidak percaya diri untuk membuat mereka mau melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

Dan pada akhirnya pikiran-pikiran itu pun terkadang membuat Wonwoo kesulitan sendiri. Namun tidak banyak yang ia dapat lakukan.

Ia tidak yakin apa yang dapat ia lakukan.

 _Apa aku pergi sendiri saja?_

Wonwoo menggembungkan pipinya. Terakhir kali ia pergi nonton sendiri, ia terjepit diantara dua pasangan _straight_ yang terang-terangan ber- _lovey dovey_ disampingnya dan itu membuatnya _awkward_ setengah mati dan membuatnya tidak fokus sepanjang pemutaran film. Wonwoo hampir menangis saat itu.

Sebelum itu ia juga ke bioskop sendiri untuk menonton The Scorch Trials (ia tidak bisa tidak mengagumi si pemeran wanita bermata biru, Kaya Scodelario, meskipun ia bukan pria _straight_ ) karena Soonyoung dengan teganya membatalkan janjinya untuk menemaninya nonton bersama, padahal ia sudah mengajaknya seminggu sebelum hari itu. Dan Wonwoo yang terpaksa pergi sendiri pun harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui lagi selamanya.

Choi Seungcheol, mantan pacarnya saat SMA, masih dengan sifatnya yang menjengkelkan dan begitu _self-centered_ , menyeringai lebar ketika melihat Wonwoo dan menghampirinya dengan langkah angkuhnya, menanyakan kabarnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia rindu padanya, mengatakan bahwa ia terlihat lebih manis dari sebelumnya, dan membuat Wonwoo risih dan jijik disaat bersamaan. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia meladeni Seungcheol seadanya. Dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menolak ajakan (paksaan) Seungcheol untuk menonton bersama karena ia terlihat menyedihkan jalan-jalan sendirian (Seungcheol mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas, dan Wonwoo merasa dipermalukan).

Seungcheol masih belum berubah. Ia masih suka mengumbar-umbar kelebihan dan kehebatan dirinya dan membuat Wonwoo merasa seperti sampah yang disandingkan dengan batu berlian 7 karat yang siap dilelang. Memang itulah tujuan Seungcheol memacari Wonwoo. Ia hanya butuh seseorang yang 'tidak lebih baik' dari dirinya untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dan Wonwoo adalah sasaran empuk. Karena ia tidak akan mengutarakan perasaannya secara fisik dan membiarkan dirinya dipermalukan, menganggap kata-kata menyakitkan Seungcheol sebagai candaan.

Dan hari itu Wonwoo berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hari itu akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan Seungcheol.

Jari lentik Wonwoo men- _scroll down_ layar _handphone_ nya, mengecek jam tayang tercepat untuk film Finding Dory.

 _13:30._

Wonwoo menggigit kuku jarinya. Satu jam dari sekarang. Berarti ia harus bersiap-siap sekarang, bukan?

 _Apa gak bisa besok aja?_

 _Tapi besok ada tiga kelas._

 _Apa benar-benar gak ada yang bisa diajak?_

Dengan ragu Wonwoo segera mengambil hpnya dan membuka _list_ kontak. Kemudian melihat daftar nama-nama kontak yang ada.

 _Chan? Mahasiswa baru pasti sibuk._

 _Changkyun? ...Mungkin dia juga sibuk._

 _Jihoon? Tidak tidak tidak._

 _Jisoo Hyung? Hmm.. Hyung pasti sedang sibuk._

 _Jun? Mungkin lagi pacaran._

 _Junhongie? Junhong tidak suka The Maze Runner._

 _Seungkwan? Dia terlalu banyak tanya._

 _Sooyoung? Aku pasti sudah gila._

 _Soonyoung? Lupakan._

Wonwoo mendengus kasar. Ini tidak akan berhasil.

 _Seharusnya aku pergi kemarin. Seharusnya aku bisa memaksa Soonyoung ikut bersamaku._ Wonwoo merengek dalam hati.

Ia tahu ia hanya punya dua pilihan: nonton bersama Soonyoung atau nonton sendiri. Selalu seperti itu. Dan untuk hari ini, opsi kedua adalah pilihannya. Sisanya adalah urusan Wonwoo, pergi atau tidak.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, Wonwoo beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dengan kaki yang sedikit dihentak-hentakkan. Dibukanya pintu lemarinya dan ditariknya baju _sweater_ lengan panjang berwarna hitam beserta celana _jeans_ berwarna senada. Lalu Wonwoo menutup pintu lemarinya dengan kasar.

Pakaian serba hitam untuk film animasi? Tidak apa-apa. _Sneaker_ nya warna putih, kok.

Usai berpakaian dan menata rambutnya dengan rapi, Wonwoo menatap pantulan dirinya sekali lagi di cermin samping pintu.

' _Kau tetap saja dingin ya, Jeon Wonwoo. Tapi kenapa kau tambah manis, sih? Ah.. seharusnya aku tidak memutuskanmu waktu itu. Kau manis sekali.'_

Pft. Wonwoo berdecak kesal mengingat perkataan Seungcheol padanya. Wonwoo benci Seungcheol. Wonwoo tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Wonwoo tidak mau menemukan dirinya merona lagi karena kata-kata manis palsu yang keluar dari mulut Seungcheol.

 _Kulit pucat sialan._

Setelah selesai dengan rutukan dan sumpah serapah dalam hatinya, Wonwoo segera mengenakan _sneaker_ putih usangnya dan mengambil tas ranselnya di atas kursi. Lalu beranjak menuju dari apartemen kecilnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, biarkan aku menonton sendiri dengan damai hari ini.._

* * *

 _13.01_

Wonwoo tiba di bioskop setengah jam sebelum film dimulai. Dengan langkah tenang, Wonwoo menghampiri bagian pembelian tiket dan berbaris dalam antrian yang tidak cukup panjang.

Wonwoo tidak suka ini. Perasaan gugup ketika berada di tempat 'kencan' sendirian membuatnya mual. Ia akan berusaha terlihat sesantai mungkin namun pikiran bahwa orang-orang sekitar sedang memperhatikannya tidak membuat usahanya menjadi mudah.

Wonwoo tidaklah naif. Ia sadar bahwa ia bukanlah sosok yang akan 'dilewatkan' begitu saja. Wonwoo memiliki tubuh tinggi yang akan membuat orang mudah menyadari keadaannya. Kulitnya pucat berbanding terbalik dengan rambut hitam legamnya. Dan wajahnya tampan luar biasa namun juga manis disaat bersamaan. Aura yang dipancarkannya membuat orang penasaran akan dirinya. Sehingga dapat disimpulkan bahwa Wonwoo adalah pemuda yang gampang menarik perhatian orang lain. Terkadang hal itu tidak membuatnya senang sama sekali. Contoh kasusnya adalah Seungcheol, tentu saja.

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan tiket untuk film apa?"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya kepada wanita bagian _ticketing_ di hadapannya.

"O-oh.. Eum..", Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar yang menampilkan film bioskop yang sedang tayang sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Finding Dory, _please._ " Jawab Wonwoo dengan gestur yang dibuat se- _casual_ mungkin. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kikuk.

 _Tenanglah, Jeon Wonwoo.._

"Finding Dory untuk berapa orang?" Tanya wanita tersebut dengan senyuman tipis.

"Eum.. Satu orang." Jawab Wonwoo lagi. Ia dapat merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas.

 _Hiks.. ini memalukan._

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Wonwoo ke bioskop seorang diri. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa ciut ketika berada di tempat yang penuh dengan orang pacaran atau orang-orang berkelompok. Setidaknya mereka punya teman. Sedangkan Wonwoo seorang diri. Dan itu terdengar menyedihkan. Wonwoo berharap bisa membuang rasa gengsinya jauh-jauh setelah beberapa kali jalan sendirian. Tapi sepertinya itu belum berhasil.

"Untuk satu orang?" Wanita itu bertanya lagi untuk memastikan.

 _KENAPA HARUS DIPERJELAS SIH?!_

"Ya." Jawab Wonwoo singkat. Kemudian memilih tempat duduk di barisan ke-5 dari depan sebelah kanan dengan cepat. Tidak ingin berlama-lama di bagian _ticketing_ karena ia tahu orang di belakangnya pasti dapat mendengar mereka.

"Finding Dory untuk satu orang, harganya 8000 won."

* * *

 _Finding Dory, Studio 2, Seat H-12_

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan senyumannya yang ingin merekah.

 _Siapa yang butuh Soonyoung? Aku bisa mendapatkan kesenanganku sendiri._ Sisi kekanakan Wonwoo membatin.

Saat ini ia sedang duduk bangku sofa panjang di samping studio 2, menunggu jam tayang sesi pertama Finding Dory. Meskipun baru buka setengah jam yang lalu, suasana bioskop sudah terlihat cukup ramai. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di depan Wonwoo, dan pemuda itu menatap pemandangan tersebut dengan perasaan setengah kagum dan iri.

 _Cute._ Batinnya kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang tersenyum lebar pada pacar perempuannya yang terlihat merajuk.

"Yaela. Paling besok kamu minta nebeng juga ke aku."

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Diperhatikannya tiga orang gadis yang lewat di hadapannya sedang heboh berceloteh. Salah seorang dari mereka menertawakan kedua temannya yang bercekcokan.

 _Pasti menyenangkan bisa dengan leluasa mengeluarkan apa yang kamu ingin katakan.._

Wonwoo mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke tiket bioskop ditangannya. Jari-jari kurusnya memain-mainkan benda tersebut, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa seraya menunggu. Diam adalah saat dimana Wonwoo memikirkan banyak hal di kepalanya. Saat dimana ia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya yang akan membuatnya merasa gugup apabila ia peduli. Dan berusaha mengisi pikirannya dengan imajinasi-imajinasi hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan (dan ia harap bisa ia lakukan) dan hal lainnya sebagai distraksi.

Namun kali ini Wonwoo tidak ingin mengisi kepalanya dengan imajinasi-imajinasi yang akan membuat perasaannya memburuk. Tidak ketika ia akan menonton film yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak teaser film pertama Finding Dory keluar. Untuk hari ini, Wonwoo ingin menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersama dengan dirinya sendiri.

Alhasil, rasa gugup pun kembali menghampiri Wonwoo ketika ia merasa bahwa orang-orang sedang memperhatikannya yang terlihat menyedihkan duduk sendirian di koridor bioskop. Terkadang, Wonwoo merasa bahwa ia hanya terlalu kepedean memikirkan bahwa orang lain memperhatikan dirinya, sehingga ia berusaha membuat dirinya lebih tenang. Namun tetap saja perasaan gugup itu tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Wonwoo tidak suka orang-orang akan menatapnya kasihan hanya karena ia lebih suka sendirian. Wonwoo tidak ingin peduli bagaimana pandangan orang lain terhadap dirinya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidak memikirkannya. Dan Wonwoo membenci dirinya yang begitu peduli pada pendapat orang lain.

 _Apa aku harus menyibukkan diri dengan hpku?_

 _Mungkin orang-orang akan mengira aku sedang sibuk menghubungi teman._

 _Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka berpikir aku kebosanan? Orang yang main hp biasanya orang yang sedang bosan._

 _Mungkin mereka akan berpikir aku dicampakkan karena teman nontonku belum datang-datang._

 _Tapi aku memang dicampakkan. Oleh Soonyoung._

 _Seharusnya tadi aku bawa novel saja. Kenapa bisa lupa?_

 _Oh iya, mungkin ada di ran-_

"Kan tadi kubilang ambil yang jam 4. Kenapa malah ambil jam setengah dua, sih?!"

Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka ranselnya ketika melihat tiga orang pria berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dua dari mereka mengambil tempat duduk di samping bangku sofa tempat Wonwoo duduk, sedangkan yang satunya berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan wajah setengah bersalah setengah tidak peduli

" _Mianhae._ Kau kan juga terlambat bilang. Mana aku tahu Jungkook mau ikut dengan kita? Seharusnya dia bilang dari awal." Ujar pemuda yang sedang berdiri dengan suara beratnya yang serak dan terdengar sedikit kekanakan.

 _Tampan._

Wonwoo diam-diam melirik pemuda tersebut. Ia memiliki tubuh ramping dan tinggi menjulang, mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo. Rambutnya berwarna coklat _ebony_ dengan poni menutupi dahinya dan wajahnya luar biasa tampan dengan mata yang _surprisingly_ memancarkan kepolosan, hidung mancung, dan bibir pink yang sedikit mengerucut. Membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil meskipun seluruh penampilannya terlihat seperti seorang model majalah terkenal.

 _Aku.. mungkin lebih tampan dari dia._

 _Tapi dia keren._

 _Aku tidak.._

Sedangkan kedua pria lainnya, tidak setampan pemuda bak model di depannya (menurut Wonwoo), tapi mereka tetap tampan. Pemuda yang sedang marah-marah tersebut berambut hitam dan memiliki tekstur wajah yang tegas dan terlihat jenaka disaat bersamaan. Sedangkan yang paling sabar (menurut Wonwoo) dan sedang memperhatikan kedua temannya dengan wajah pasrah, namun sesekali menengahi kedua temannya dengan suara lantang) memiliki rambut _light brown_ dan wajah seperti anak-anak dan yah, polos.

Wonwoo mengatupkan kedua bibirnya, tiba-tiba merasa kecil berada di sekitar ketiga pria yang bahkan belum menyadari eksistensinya di samping mereka. Mereka terlihat.. _unbalanched_ , tapi harmonis di saat bersamaan. Mereka juga sangat ribut. Dan Wonwoo bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat mereka begitu percaya diri untuk membuat keributan di koridor bioskop dan menjadi sasaran delikan orang-orang di sekitar.

"Aish! Seharusnya kau membayarkan ini untuk kita. Mana bisa aku duduk tenang di dalam kalau Jungkook tidak ikut." Geram si rambut hitam sambil menatap si pemuda bak model kesal.

"Suruh saja dia datang sekarang. Terus kita belikan tiket. Kamu telfon dia sekarang! Kenapa hidupmu susah sekali!" Si pemuda bak model balas mengumpat. Posenya bertolak pinggang, membuatnya terlihat superior. Wonwoo harus menelan ludah melihatnya.

 _Keren sekali. Aku juga mau memaki dan terlihat seperti itu di depan orang._

"Latihannya selesai jam 3, bodoh. Kau lupa?" Si rambut hitam mendesis tajam. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa kesal luar biasa. Membuat Wonwoo mengenyitkan dahinya bingung.

 _Kenapa harus seheboh itu hanya karena masalah satu orang? Kalau memang ga mau ninggalin teman, ya beli aja lagi tiket buat jam 4. Lebay sekali reaksi mereka.._

"Jangan berdiri di hadapanku, bodoh. Kau menganggu penglihatanku." Sahut si rambut hitam dengan ketus setelah percekcokan mereka sedikit mereda. Si pemuda bak model di depannya yang masih bertolak pinggang itu mendengus kasar. Lalu dengan segera mengambil tempat duduk di tempat kosong tepat sebelah Wonwoo. O-oh..

Wonwoo yang gelagapan membuang muka dengan cepat. Berpura-pura melihat keadaan sekitar dengan memasang wajah datar andalannya. Tanpa diketahui si pemuda bak model, jantung Wonwoo berdegup kencang. Entah karena gelagapan atau alasan lain.

 _Seharusnya dia minta izin dulu sebelum duduk!_

Wonwoo tanpa sadar menggembungkan pipinya sebal, dan hal itu tidak terlewatkan oleh pemuda yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya. Matanya mengerling melihat pemandangan manis tersebut.

"Eum.. Halo."

 _?!_

Suara serak itu membuat Wonwoo tersentak. Wonwoo menoleh ke si pemilik suara dan menemukan pemuda yang dari tadi diam-diam diperhatikannya sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi.

 _Mau apa dia?_

Wonwoo buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ketika pemuda tampan di sampingnya merekahkan senyumnya lebih lebar. Wonwoo tidak akan tahan bertatapan terlalu lama dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan orang setampan dia. Dan Wonwoo merutuki dirinya lagi karena hal itu.

 _Kau pecundang, Jeon Wonwoo._

"Kau menunggu seseorang?" Pemuda tampan itu bertanya padanya, berasumsi bahwa Wonwoo sedang menunggu seseorang karena sedari tadi ia terus menatap ke arah berlawanan darinya di mana pintu masuk bisokop berada.

Wonwoo menjilat bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak." Menatap mata pemuda tampan tersebut sesaat sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke arah lain. Wonwoo membenci dirinya yang bahkan tidak bisa melakukan kontak mata lebih dari lima detik dengan orang lain. Kontak mata adalah hal penting dalam komunikasi, dan Wonwoo merasa itu adalah masalah utama mengapa ia selalu memiliki kesulitan membangun percakapan dengan orang lain.

"Kau datang sendiri?!" Nada kaget dan rasa tidak percaya terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo mengumpat pelan dalam hati.

 _Ya. Terima kasih sudah memperjelasnya._

"Kenapa?" Kali ini Wonwoo memberanikan diri menoleh penuh ke arah pemuda itu dan mempertahankan kontak mata dengannya.

 _Terlihat mengintimidasilah, Jeon Wonwoo. Jangan membuat dirimu terlihat menyedihkan._

Sialnya, pemuda yang ditatapnya sekarang bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, malah ikut membalas tatapannya (meskipun faktanya ia memang tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya dari awal) dan membuat Wonwoo kesal dan sedikit goyah.

 _Dia curang!_

Wonwoo memutuskan kontak mata di antara keduanya, merasakan jantungnya masih berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya dan telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat. Matanya bergerak tidak bisa fokus ke satu arah. Wonwoo, untuk kesekian kalinya, merutuki dirinya yang ia akui memang payah.

Tidak, ini bukan karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari pemuda di sampingnya. Semua perasaan tidak nyaman itu adalah hal yang biasa Wonwoo alami ketika berhadapan dengan orang asing. Wonwoo merasa khawatir karena ia merasa ia harus bisa membuat orang yang mengajaknya ngobrol merasa nyaman dengan dirinya dan bisa membangun percakapan yang tidak canggung. Wonwoo harus bisa menguasai keadaan. Apabila itu tidak terjadi, maka Wonwoo akan mulai menyalahkan dirinya dan membuat level kepercayaan dirinya semakin menurun.

Dan itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Wonwoo selalu khawatir akan banyak hal. Namun juga selalu membuat dirinya terlihat bersikap tak acuh. Wonwoo merasa dirinya menyedihkan. Semuanya selalu menjadi _awkward_ gara-gara dia.

Si pemuda berambut coklat memperhatikan gerak-gerik Wonwoo yang berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin. Kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi.

"Kau serius datang sendirian?" Tanyanya lagi, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri untuk melihat wajah Wonwoo lebih jelas.

 _Aku menyesal mengatakan dia keren. Dia menyebalkan._

Wonwoo menoleh ke pemuda tersebut. "Ya. Aku serius." Jawabnya, disertai dengan sebuah seyuman tipis yang dipaksakan. Biar bagaimanapun ia harus menjaga sikap dan _image_ -nya. Jangan sampai pemuda itu menyesal telah mengajaknya bicara.

Pemuda tampan itu menganggukan kepalanya, terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mengabaikan kedua temannya yang sedang ribut di sampingnya, ia melanjutkan,

"Kita nonton bareng aja gimana?"

 _?!_

" _N-ne_?!" Wonwoo menoleh ke pemuda tersebut dengan mata membulat, ekspresi kaget tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Pemuda tampan di depannya itu tersenyum.

"Aku akan menemanimu nonton. Kau mau nonton apa? Aku akan beli tiket yang sama." Tangan pemuda tersebut dengan cepat meraih tiket yang ada di tangan Wonwoo sebelum Wonwoo sempat sadar dari rasa kagetnya. Ia membaca tulisan yang ada di sana. Sedetik kemudian matanya membola.

"Finding Dory?!" Ujarnya heboh, menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan bertanya. Wajah Wonwoo merah padam ketika pemuda itu terkikik geli. Direbutnya tiket itu kembali dengan cepat, dan meremasnya di kepalan tangannya.

 _Orang-orang seharusnya tidak boleh menertawakan selera orang lain._ Batin Wonwoo dengan perasaan tersinggung.

Wonwoo berusaha mengabaikan pemuda yang masih cekikikan tersebut dengan mengecek jam di hpnya.

 _13.15. Seharusnya sudah bisa masuk._

"Kau lucu sekali. Aku seharusnya tidak men- _judge_ seseorang dari tampilannya, bukan begitu?" Si pemuda tampan melanjutkan. Wonwoo membalas sebisanya dengan senyuman canggung.

 _Orang seperti dia adalah tipe yang tidak bisa dianggap serius. Dia pasti berpikir bahwa ia bisa menarik perhatian siapa saja dengan mengandalkan pesonanya. Dia berpikir itu akan berhasil padaku. Dia pasti hanya ingin bermain-main denganku. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Seungcheol._

"Aku akan membeli tiket untukku. Ayo temani aku." Wonwoo tersentak kaget saat lengannya ditarik oleh pemuda lancang tersebut. Ia segera menarik tangannya kembali tapi tidak mampu melepaskannya dari genggaman pemuda itu. Wonwoo panik.

"Kau- kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan masuk sendiri." Ucap Wonwoo gelagapan. Ia segera berdiri dengan tangan kiri yang masih digenggam oleh pemuda tampan itu. Wonwoo meneguk ludah ketika menyadari pemuda itu lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari dirinya. Sesuai dugaan.

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum. "Namaku Kim Mingyu. Panggil saja Mingyu. Sekarang temani aku beli tiket karena pintu teater sudah dibuka." Kata Mingyu semangat lalu kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi ditahan oleh pemiliknya.

 _Ya Tuhan aku ingin pulang :(_

"Ah-"

" _Yha,_ Kim Mingyu. Kau mau kemana, hah?" Suara teman pemuda bernama Mingyu itu menginterupsi mereka (yang mana disyukuri Wonwoo beribu kali).

Mingyu menoleh ke arah kedua temannya. Kemudian melemparkan cengiran lebarnya yang memperlihatkan kedua taring yang secara tidak wajar membuat pemuda tersebut terlihat semakin menarik.

 _Sejak kapan taring itu ada disitu?_ _Kenapa aku baru melihatnya._

" _Chingu-ya_. Kalian nonton berdua saja hari ini. Atau tunggu saja Jeon Jungkook itu. Aku akan menemani teman baruku ini nonton Dory, hahaha." Ujar Mingyu cengengesan.

 _Tidak. Aku tidak mau hiks._

"M-mingyu- _ssi,_ " Wonwoo memelas sambil terus berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan besar Mingyu di lengan kurusnya. Namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Mingyu seraya ia masih berdebat dengan kedua temannya yang protes ditinggal berdua. Mereka ribut lagi..

 _Aku hanya ingin menonton Finding Dory dengan tenang.._

Wonwoo gelisah ketika pengumuman bahwa pintu teater 2 telah dibuka terus berkumandang. Wonwoo ingin melarikan diri. Kenapa ia malah terjebak di situasi seperti ini? Kenapa Wonwoo tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi ini? Wonwoo frustasi.

"Mingyu- _ssi,_ aku akan masuk sekarang. Kau tidak perlu menemaniku. Temanmu kesal." Wonwoo mencoba mengambil perhatian Mingyu, dan Mingyu langsung menoleh padanya. Tangannya masih mencengkeram lengan Wonwoo.

"Aku ikut." Ucapnya tegas. "Dan kau," Mingyu menoleh lagi ke kedua temannya, tepatnya ke si rambut hitam. "Jangan menghalangiku. Aku masih kesal padamu, Lee Seokmin." Umpatnya lalu segera berbalik dan menyeret Wonwoo menuju tempat pembelian tiket. Wonwoo kelabakan.

"Aku yang seharusnya kesal padamu, bodoh! Bilang saja kau suka padanya!" Terdengar teman Mingyu yang bernama Seokmin itu berteriak, dan ucapannya membuat Wonwoo meringis pelan.

Ia merasa _deja-vu_.

"Mingyu- _ssi_. Kau benar-benar tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku-", Wonwoo menjilat bibirnya. "Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku ingin menonton sendirian." Wonwoo mencoba senjata terakhirnya, mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Tentu saja ia merasa tidak nyaman. Siapa yang akan merasa nyaman jika ditarik-tarik oleh orang asing yang SKSD untuk menonton bersama. Apalagi untuk seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Ini diluar batas yang dapat ia tangani. Meskipun ia merasa berterima kasih karena ada yang berbaik hati mau menemaninya nonton, tapi cara Mingyu terlalu ekstrem bagi Wonwoo. Dan itu membuatnya panik dan merasa tidak nyaman.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Wonwoo. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum tipis menawan yang membuat wajah Wonwoo sedikit bersemu. Biar bagaimana pun, Wonwoo juga masih cenderung lemah dalam mengontrol emosi lugunya yang terkadang menggebu-gebu terhadap beberapa pemuda tampan yang ditemuinya. Mingyu hanyalah salah satu dari mereka.

 _Kulit pucat sialan._

"Kumohon terima saja ajakanku. Aku sedang bosan dan ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dengan siapa saja kecuali teman-temanku tadi. Dan kau datang kesini sendirian, dan aku berpikir kau menarik. Jadi aku rasa kita bisa saling menemani satu sama lain, bukan begitu?" Ujar Mingyu panjang lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

 _Tidak begitu..._ Batinnya merana.

Dia keliahatan _excited_ sekali. Wonwoo jadi tidak tega menolaknya.

Bukan tidak tega. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolak tawaran seseorang dengan wajah sesumringah itu. Ia akan merasa jahat jika melakukannya. Tapi tetap saja nonton bersama orang asing akan lebih tidak nyaman baginya daripada nonton sendiri. Wonwoo hanya ingin duduk tenang selama menonton, bukan merasa canggung setengah mati karena ada orang disampingnya yang harus ia temani.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, maafkan aku. Bagaimana kalau kau anggap saja aku yang meminta tolong padamu? Temani saja aku menonton di dalam, kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Anggap saja aku orang asing, tapi kita harus duduk bersampingan. Oke?" Tawar Mingyu sekali lagi.

 _Bagaimana caranya aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu kalau kau sudah memintaku seperti ini.._

 _Itu akan membuatku merasa buruk._

 _Bagaimana caranya aku menolak.._

Wonwoo ingin menangisi nasibnya. Perilaku non asertif Wonwoo adalah salah satu hal yang selalu membuat Soonyoung sedikit khawatir. Sahabatnya itu tidak tahu cara mengatakan 'tidak' kepada orang lain. Wonwoo selalu merasa bahwa ia harus melakukan apa yang orang lain minta kepadanya agar mereka tidak kecewa. Dan ketika ia tidak melakukannya, ia akan merasa tidak enakan. Dan akan terus memikirkan 'kesalahan'nya sampai pikiran itu hilang sendiri. Hampir selalu ia mengorbankan kepentingannya sendiri demi orang lain. Jika bukan karena Soonyoung yang sering menceramahinya untuk tidak menjadi terlalu baik, mungkin Wonwoo sudah menjadi babu tetap bagi orang-orang yang tega memanfaatkannya.

Wonwoo tidak menyadari ia telah ditarik oleh Mingyu ke bagian pembelian tiket sampai Mingyu mengambil tiket yang sudah lusuh oleh keringat di tangannya, dan mengecek nomor kursinya.

"Oh? Kursi di barisanmu sudah penuh, err... namamu siapa?" Mingyu menoleh ke Wonwoo yang mematung di sampingnya dan bertanya.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Cicit Wonwoo.

" _Ne,_ Wonwoo- _ssi_. Kursi di barisanmu sudah penuh. Jadi kita ambil barisan lain saja, ya? Aku yang bayar." Kata Mingyu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Wonwoo dan tersenyum.

" _N-ne?!_ " Wonwoo melongo melihat Mingyu yang sudah memesan dua tiket barudan membayarnya cepat.

"Mingyu- _ssi_ , kau tidak perlu-"

"Aku tidak perlu, tapi aku mau Wonwoo- _ssi_. Sekarang tiket sudah ada di tangan. Ayo kita masuk." Mingyu menyelutuk cepat sebelum kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo dengan seenaknya dan berjalan bersama menuju studio 2. Sepertinya film sudah dimulai.

 _Ya Tuhan._

Rasa gugup kembali menghampiri Wonwoo memikirkan bahwa ia benar-benar akan menonton bersama orang asing. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lengan kirinya yang kembali dicengkeram oleh tangan besar Mingyu.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia bilang aku tidak usah melakukan apa-apa tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?!_

 _Kau hanya harus menonton filmnya, Jeon Wonwoo. Bukankah kau tadi sangat bersemangat?_

 _Tapi ada orang asing yang memaksaku untuk nonton bersamanya dan kita akan duduk bersampingan! Semuanya akan menjadi canggung!_

 _Jangan hiraukan dia. Fokus saja sama filmnya. Jangan biarkan dia merusak momen bahagiamu bersama Dory_.

 _Aku hanya ingin menonton Finding Dory dengan tenang.._

* * *

Wonwoo yang pasrah dipaksa menonton bersama harus merasa dongkol saat menemukan bahwa Mingyu mengambil tempat kedua dari atas di bagian pojok sebelah kanan. Dan harus merasa lebih dongkol lagi saat ia tidak menemukan kacamata _minus_ nya di tas ranselnya dan mengaku pada Mingyu bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat layar dengan jelas dari jarak sejauh itu.

Mingyu yang menyadari telah membuat kesalahan meminta maaf berkali-kali padanya dan membuat Wonwoo merasa tidak enak hati. Ia menyesal telah memberitahu Mingyu perihal tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa ia masih bisa membaca teks meskipun agak kabur, berusaha meyakinkan Mingyu bahwa ia tidak kesal.

Acara nonton bareng mereka ternyata tidak berjalan begitu buruk sebagaimana yang telah dibayangkan Wonwoo. Mingyu secara terang-terangan banyak tertawa dan menangis dan itu membuat Wonwoo sedikit rileks dan senang karena Mingyu menikmati film animasi yang tadi ditertawakannya. Dan Wonwoo menghargai usaha Mingyu yang tidak berusaha menggodanya yang menangis sesenggukan di beberapa bagian (membuat penglihatannya semakin kabur) meskipun ia tahu Mingyu pasti sangat ingin melakukannya.

Wonwoo juga merasakan kesenangan tersendiri saat Mingyu mengeluarkan pendapatnya sendiri mengenai Finding Dory.

"Kau lihat kan berapa kali aku menangis? Film anak-anak tidak seharusnya sedepresi itu!" Ocehan itu membuat Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya yang tulus untuk pertama kali dan membuat Mingyu tepuk tangan heboh melihatnya. Wonwoo buru-buru mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya dan merutuki lagi wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

Sebelum berpisah Mingyu meminta paksa nomor hp Wonwoo (Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak sekali lagi) dan berjanji padanya untuk mengajaknya menonton bareng lagi lain kali sebagai ganti penderitaan Wonwoo yang harus melihat layar bioskop dengan pandangan kabur hari ini.

Wonwoo tidak yakin apakah ia masih ingin bertemu dengan pemuda tampan itu atau tidak.

Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu apakah acara menonton 'sendiri' Wonwoo hari ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Ia tetap merasa menderita pada akhirnya.

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Ia telah menonton Finding Dory, mendapatkan teman nonton yang terlalu _hyper_ untuk orang sepertinya, dan mendapatkan janji traktiran nonton dari orang yang sama.

Dengan segala sifat _insecure_ yang dimiliki Wonwoo, dan segala rasa iri yang diam-diam Wonwoo rasakan terhadap Mingyu yang tampan dan keren dan memiliki kepribadian yang selalu Wonwoo harapkan untuk dia miliki, Wonwoo memutuskan bahwa Mingyu adalah orang yang akan membuatnya sering minder tapi tidak mengurungkan keinginan Wonwoo untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.

Wonwoo yang selalu memancarkan aura negatif membutuhkan seseorang dengan aura positif seperti Mingyu dalam hidupnya. Dan itulah alasan mengapa ia bersahabat dengan Soonyoung.

Dan mungkin menambah satu Soonyoung lagi dalam kehidupannya tidak akan terlalu buruk.

 _Hm.._

Wonwoo tidak bilang bahwa ia akan melakukannya.

Wonwoo hanya bilang bahwa Mingyu adalah teman duduk bersama yang baik, itu saja.

.

Dan sepertinya Soonyoung tidak akan senang mendengar itu.

* * *

Review pls? :3


End file.
